Web-based storage systems are file hosting systems that allow users to store and retrieve data accessible from one or more user devices. These storage systems may use cloud storage to store user data. Known methods for downloading user data from cloud storage may be only based on an alphabetical order of the files, or based on an order in which the files appear in a folder. However, in regions where bandwidth is limited, this may cause substantial delays in allowing a user to get local access to a file that is important to the user.